The Rose F. Kennedy Center for Research in Mental Retardation and Human Development conducts basic and clinical research on the normal and aberrant development of the nervous system and on factors that influence neurological and cognitive development. Center research programs are focused in four main areas: Molecular and Developmental Neurobiology; Systems and Cognitive Neuroscience; Pathobiology of Developmental and Degenerative Brain Disorders; and Normal and Aberrant Human Neurobehavioral Development. The staffing of the Center is multidisciplinary, with representation from nine basic science and clinical departments of the College of Medicine. The Clinical Facilities of the Center include the Children's Evaluation and Rehabilitation Center, which forms the focus of the Center's University Affiliated Program (UAP), and a regional genetic counseling program. Several research and clinical training programs in neuroscience and in mental retardation and developmental disabilities are based at the Center.